


Steps

by SecretMaker



Series: Tumblr Drabbles 2015 [99]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: College AU, M/M, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 10:06:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5000638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretMaker/pseuds/SecretMaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="http://notsuchasecret.tumblr.com>Tumblr</a>"></a>
</p></blockquote>





	Steps

8-19-15  
Prompt: Steps  
Pairing: OiKage  
Rating: G  
  
“It’s been a while since I’ve done this,” Tooru hummed as Kageyama settled face down on the bed. “Iwa-chan says I  press too hard, so none of my old teammates would trust me for it.” Kageyama made an acknowledging sound, and Tooru frowned to himself.  
  
Kageyama had gotten so quiet over the past few years. The shrimp and the rest of Karasuno had helped somewhat, but Tooru was still surprised every time he turned around and Kageyama wasn’t dogging after someone. He no longer demanded his teammates match his talent, but he also no longer dogged his elders’ steps, begging them to teach him some technique.   
  
Tooru couldn’t remember the last time he had heard Kageyama laugh.  
  
Tooru tried to push the thoughts aside as he knelt on the bed next to Kageyama. He placed a palm on the center of Kageyama’s back, and he could feel the tension there. The skin was redder than it should have been, and the normally elegant lines of muscle were harsh and stiff.  
  
“Why did you wait so long to say something, Tobio-chan?” he muttered, beginning to knead the flesh.   
  
“Didn’t want to-” Kageyama started.  
  
“To what?” Tooru interrupted. “To be a bother? A burden?” He clicked his tongue and pressed harder into the knotted muscle. “Tobio, your team needs you in your best condition. You and Chibi-chan can’t take on the world or whatever if you can’t toss to him properly.” He closed his eyes and reminded himself to speak softly. “And you need to think about yourself too. It’s not worth ruining your own body over.” Kageyama stiffened.  
  
“Oikawa-san,” he said, then trailed off as if unsure what to say. Tooru chuckled.  
  
“Don’t apologize, Tobio-chan, it’s not your fault,” he told him. “Just do me a favor and learn from my mistakes.” Tooru winced at how sad he sounded. He couldn’t stop himself from glancing to his closet door, behind which hung a university team jacket that had been worn twice before Tooru had destroyed his knee for good right after he heard about Kageyama getting drafted into the World Youth League as a second year. He had long since gotten over that, and partially with Kageyama’s help. He had spent the last two years repaying Kageyama for that favor, and he still wasn’t sure he would ever truly be able to.  
  
So he took steps. He coached Kageyama and Chibi-chan and a few other members of their university team. He made sure Kageyama was eating, and that he wasn’t overworking himself. He tutored Hinata in math and English, because if he flunked out then Tobio wouldn’t have anyone to show the world how incredible he was.   
  
Win or lose, he made curry after every one of Kageyama’s games. He always made sure his fridge was stocked with milk along with sports drinks and protein shakes. He had a drawer in his dresser full of the old, baggy shirts that Kageyama like to steal when he stayed over and always blushed when Tooru commented on it. When Kageyama woke gasping in the middle of the night, haunted by the memory of turned backs and cold stares, Tooru stoked his hair and told him about what they had been studying in his kinesiology lectures.  
  
Slowly he felt Kageyama’s back relaxing under him, and Tooru kept working. If Kageyama was a puddle of mush after this, well, it was just one more step.

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://notsuchasecret.tumblr.com>Tumblr</a>)


End file.
